Red and Pink
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: When rudely awakened from a rather wet dream, Grell laments to Mey-Rin about his troubles with men in his usual flamboyant manner, and she responds with awkward kindness. Just a cute drabble. Rated M only for Grell's naughty dream at the beginning.


**Hoshi: No real pairing here!**

**Kage: Well, except in Grell's dreams.**

**Hoshi: Just please enjoy this short little drabble between our favourite male and favourite female characters in a friendship fic!**

**Kage: Um...yeah. No tomatoes please.**

_Grell rolled onto his side, moaning softly. He slipped his hands down between his legs, playfully shielding his moist genitals. A deep blush obscured his pale cheeks that almost perfectly matched his crimson hair. He giggled, glancing up at the majestic man above him._

"_Ohh…Sebas-chan…" He purred alluringly, biting his lip with razor teeth. "We shouldn't be doing this…don't you have a duty to your master?"_

_Beautiful porcelain lips graced the Shinigami's neck. He shivered in delight as he felt warm breath on his ear. A resonant voice whispered with a hint of seductive foreboding. _

"_The young master will have to wait, my pet," He droned, licking the shell of his lover's ear. "Your punishment takes priority over his whims." A sadistic grin spread over that lovely face that made the redhead's blood run cold. "You've been a very bad boy, Grell-chan."_

"_Ahhh!" Grell shrilled happily, feeling a hot tongue run down his throat. "Oh, punish me, Sebastian-sama! I need to be spanked!" _

_He squealed as the butler nipped his chest, his naked body erupting in goose bumps. An exhilarated passion ripped through his supple frame. He wrapped his thin arms around Sebastian's neck, closing his eyes. Anticipation shook his very bones as the wet tongue slipped lower down his body, nearing a very sensitive area. A moment he'd always dreamed of was about to transpire. Sebastian's head was down between his legs, so close to his throbbing erection. Grell opened one eye to see the butler grinning. He swallowed hard at his depraved expression, now rather afraid for his safety. However, this feeling faded immediately as he saw those perfect lips part, Sebastian lowering his head languidly. Damp breath was torturing Grell's throbbing cock._

_He squeezed his fanned eyelashes closed. "Oh God…Sebastian-sama…"_

"_What do you want, Master Grell?" The haunting voice whispered._

_A shudder ripped through the redhead as he heard Sebastian call him his master. He licked his lips, swallowing hard. "Suck me, please."_

"What? Suck you? What does that mean?"

This voice was definitely not that of his succulent butler. He opened his eyes wide to see the tufty magenta hair of Mey-Rin, the maid, just in front of his face. Shocked and dumbfounded, he sat right up, rubbing his eyes. Unfortunately, he was not mistaken. Instead of being in some secluded bedroom with a horny Sebastian, he was in the guest room of the Phantomhive house, as he had been last night. A low growl rolled off his lip as he looked up at Mey-Rin. However, as she looked too worried for him to explode at her, his anger quickly melted into despair. He rolled onto his side, sobbing flamboyantly. The maid, sensing his dismay, tried to comfort him.

"Master Grell, please calm down!" She begged. "I just asked what you'd like for breakfast! It's alright if you're not hungry!"

He whimpered, looking helplessly up at her. Despite his many failed efforts before, he thought he'd try asking a much-repeated question once more. "Please, Miss Mey-Rin…can you have Sebastian tend to me instead?"

The girl sighed. "You know I can't do that, sir. Sebastian is the Young Master's personal assistant. And besides, the Young Master has forbid you from being anywhere near him."

Grell nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. I…I want to see him."

"Please don't be so depressed," Mey-Rin pleaded, sitting next to him on the bed. She rubbed his back, smiling sadly. "I'm sure Sebastian-sama likes you. I…I guess he just doesn't…want the kind of affection you want to give him, that's all. I mean…you are rather…forward." She gestured to the large bulge in his pants, blushing violently.

"I can't help it. He's magnificent." The redhead pulled a pillow up to cover his face, uttering a soft whine. "I want him so badly. I want his body. I want his love. But…he won't give it to me. He loves women. He'd…he'd never love someone…with a form like mine."

Mey-Rin pulled out a satin cloth, trying her best to prevent tears from dripping down his flushed cheeks. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, trying to soothe the Shinigami. To her surprise, the man nuzzled into her bosom, sobbing quietly. Still blushing, she rubbed his back shakily, listening to his lament.

"Would he love me if I was a girl?" He blubbered, hiding his face in her lush chest. "If I had breasts? N-no…he's not so shallow… H-he wouldn't love me no matter what I did."

"Don't talk like that, Master Grell," Mey-Rin urged. "You don't know that. Give him time. Maybe Sebastian will come to love you, yes!"

"Thank you, Miss Mey-Rin, but you're just being overly optimistic," Grell sighed, pulling away. "I don't know why I still try. I'm not getting any closer to his heart, and even tears and pleading won't do a damn thing. He's ruthless. He wouldn't even falter if I poured my soul out to him." A small shiver gripped him as he thought of the dark man, with his narrowed ruby eyes and ever-present scornful grimace that appeared whenever he saw Grell. He couldn't help being excited by the fear that Sebastian instilled in him. "Perhaps that unyielding hatred is what keeps me around. I'm a terrible masochist."

Mey-Rin reached forward to pet his crimson hair, smiling sadly. His depression was rather dampening her usual cheer, but instead of ignore it, she'd do what she could to lift it. "That's unfortunate, Grell-san. What you need is to find someone that can satisfy your desire for…well, for torture, while still having love and affection for you."

Grell nibbled his lower lip. "Why can't that someone be Sebastian? I can't think of anyone lovelier…"

"Grell-san, you're never going to be able to move on if you keep dwelling on Sebastian." The pinkette stood up, her hands on her hips. "Granted, he is magnificent, but he's just not the man for you. C'mon, let's go out tonight. I can ask the young master for the evening off." She giggled, ruffling his hair some more. "If it gets us out of the house, I don't think he'd mind."

The redhead stared up at her, feeling very grateful. "Thank you, Miss Mey-Rin, but what will a night out accomplish?"

"You might meet someone, yes!" Mey-Rin replied cheerfully. "At the very least, a night away from working would cheer you up, even if you aren't really working here."

"I still have duties, nonetheless," Grell mused, thinking back a bit on his mounting workload as a Shinigami. "But you're right. I think it'd do us some good."

Cheering, Mey-Rin took his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Why don't we find some lovely clothes to wear, and we can do each other's hair and makeup! It'll be like a girl's night out, but with a girl and a boy!"

"I'm a lady at heart, darling! And that sounds fantastic!" Grell was cheering up quickly, his dream from that morning half-forgotten. He picked up the maid and spun her, laughing heartily. She squealed from fright, but was also giggling once he'd set her back down.

They were almost skipping as they left the room, filled with a girly thrill formed from their friendship. Grell smiled as Mey-Rin began singing joyfully. At least if he didn't have a man to love him, he now had a friend to console him. That was definitely better than nothing, even if that friend was just a human.

**Hoshi: Well...yeah. Short and simple.**

**Kage: Eh, we don't care if you hate it.**

**Hoshi: We like it. And that's all that matters in the end, isn't it?**

**Kage: *hugs* Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Hoshi: Bye!**


End file.
